


Flesh of Man

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Femslash February, Monstrous Characters, Reborn Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had failed a burnt girl.<br/>She was a burnt girl.<br/>{And Ruvik is confused}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh of Man

How she got there, to that dark and crumbling place, Lisa does not know.

She does not know when the repeating corridors of her hospital became the repeating corridors of another. She does not know when the cowardly monsters in scrubs and lab coats gave way to the more vicious one with torn skin and barbed wire restraints. 

She does not care, however. They are more fun to crush into the ground because they fight back, she has to _fight_ for her blood. And blood she gets and blood she gives, dotting the halls and smearing on the walls. 

And as she wanders this new playground, she finds more and more interesting things to wrestle with and stalk. The man with the mask, the one with the box, the dog the growls as she passes.

 

Then she finds the most interesting creature of all.

Trapped within a cage, a woman clambers like a spider, four arms and two legs clutching to the wire as she screams and shakes her walls in warning. 

There is hatred in the words she howls. Hatred for her imprisonment, hatred for the lesser monsters who walk in her presence, hatred for the fire that took her from her brother. 

The nurse recoils, hisses, snarls her hatred in return. The fire who hurt little Alessa, the doctor who kept her caged, the doctors and nurses who spurned her. 

 

And within their hatred and monstrous forms, they create a kinship. The nurse peels the wire apart, the woman tries to explain what had happened to her, her brother. 

Then, it becomes more than that. Touches are no longer purely hostile, Lisa does not rake her nails down Laura’s face in anger, Laura does not stab at Lisa’s stomach in hate. They become comfortable in their existence, Lisa comes and goes, blood drips from her smile, and Laura screeches in worry and approval.

 

So when fire rushes through the pipes above them, Laura laying in the middle of her enclosure, Lisa nestled against her, Laura screeches and Lisa snarls. 

_‘badbadbad’_ the nurse whines as Laura keens in fear, before leaving to find the cause and end it. No one will hurt them- she will not allow it! But instead, she finds a man, and snarls at him, ready to fight. 

He looks at her, shocked, then angry. Down below, Laura calls him _‘Ruben’_ , pleads with Lisa, and she stands down. Laura has told her of Ruben, been told tales of him. For now, she will not attack. 

“Who are you, and how did you get in here?” He asks her, confused and annoyed, but Lisa only shakes her head. 

_‘Stopit stopit SHEdoesn’twantit,’_ she snarls instead, pointing to the flames, to the wall of fire ahead of them. Did he do that? Did someone else? Lisa doesn’t care- she wants it stopped.

“She?” He repeats, sounding almost baffled. Laura screams, clambers up to see, and he steps back from her cage. 

_‘Itburns sheburns iwontletANYONEburnagain,’_ she says as Laura extends one clawed finger through the wire mesh, twirls it in her hair. A drop of blood falls from her hairline, and she smears it on her face in an attempt to wipe it away.

 

Ruben stares. 

 

“Laura, I need you to come.” He shoots Lisa a glare, before choosing to ignore her. “There’s someone here to hurt us.”

Laura roars to agree, Lisa snarls to disagree, and Ruvik nearly takes a step back as she walks forwards.

_‘iftheyhurtheri’llKILLthem-‘_ she runs a finger down his chest, nail scraping against his burns and her blood drips from her hands, leaving a bloody trail and the unsaid threat that she’ll attack him if anything happens to Laura.

Laura hisses, places her claws through the fencing, and pulls a hole open. Ruben takes a step back, but Lisa turns to her, lets the burnt girl pull her away from the man who is her brother. 

“…what are you doing, Laura.” He doesn’t ask, he demands, and Lisa whines as Laura gathers her up in careful claws, as she snarls at her brother.

She is Laura’s, Laura is hers. And she’ll kill anyone who thinks otherwise, or tries to hurt her.

Ruben doesn’t understand, but they leave it up to no negotiation. Laura roars and Lisa hisses and gore splatters the ground as the siblings argue, as Lisa weeps tears for a girl long lost. 

_‘aplan ihaveaPLAN icankillthem,’_ she whispers into Laura’s ear, in between spitting curses and spitting blood. _‘icanmakethemSTUPID.’_

 

{there is fire all around them, but Lisa proves true. She sits and wails and sobs and pleads for help, and when the detective arrives, he proves an easy mark}

{there is fire all around them, and the lovers will eat the flesh of man, tonight}

**Author's Note:**

> I like to use a more...monster-y version of Lisa sometimes purely because I like writing this version of her- hope that's okay and maybe I'll write something less...monstrous sometime


End file.
